


A Stranger So Alluring

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Yeager is desperate for a good fuck, M/M, Masks, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Eren Yeager, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex, mysterious man appears and eren is hot for him lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: Eren grumbled annoyingly from the inner of his throat again. He would rather be home right now, alone, just his parents here at a pointless event, while he would have most likely called over some dude from one of his classes to have a good fuck with him.But, as usual from parents, they always had to ruin their children’s plans.If only they would know that not much later Eren would already be involved in a thing that was anything but decent.If only they could foreshadow.





	A Stranger So Alluring

“Geez, mom,” Eren whined with much annoyance, drawing out the last word. He rolled his eyes, puffed his cheeks and grunted out with an exhale. Every part of his body fueled him with more reluctance. “Why do I have to go to this party with you and dad? It’s damn ridiculous.”

“Eren, dear, please watch your words. There are many people here who disapprove of such mannerism.” Carla chided her son, tone clear and coloured with discipline. No eye contact was made between the two, as Carla discreetly looked around to observe whether anyone had been close enough to them to listen in on them and thus finding out that the Yeager’s son was the last one to ever belong to a masked ball that was buzzed with middle and high society classes.

If he hadn’t been Dr Grisha Yeager’s son, he wouldn’t have been in touch with such a festivity anyway.

Eren grumbled annoyingly from the inner of his throat again. He would rather be home right now, alone, just his parents here at a pointless event, while he would have most likely called over some dude from one of his classes to have a good fuck with him.

But, as usual from parents, they always had to ruin their children’s plans.

Great. Fucking great.

“Please go and have a look around the halls. Perhaps you can find something or someone that piques your interest. I’m sure there are other teenagers here as well who are around your age.” Carla suggested and pinched Eren’s cheek to encourage him. It had the opposite effect, though. Eren’s scowl hardened. His mother did gorgeous not showing any signs of distress over her son.

“Just a few hours, Eren. Your mother and I deem this event important because of the charity event it is hosting as well.” Grisha tried it with diplomacy and reasons Eren should feel guilty for if he ever were to not show any caring about his parent’s generous charities. It kind of worked. Eren couldn’t object his father’s intention. “Be glad that we aren’t shoving you around to introduce you to all of our acquaintances. You can do whatever you want for the next few hours, as long as it stays within decency. Go and find someone to talk with. We’re going to have a conversation with the host first. Don’t show too much annoyance please, hm?” Grisha patted his shoulder and then they were quickly out of eyesight.

If only they would know that not much later Eren would already be involved in a thing that was anything but decent.  _If only they could foreshadow._

However, for now Eren would just mindlessly walk around, gaze at stuff, look in some people’s eyes that were mostly hidden under masks – just like his own black and forest green one – until gawking at them became boring. He went outside once and when he came back to make a beeline to the snacks, he – of course – had to bump into someone.

 _Geez. I hope mom and dad aren’t nearby and saw this now, else I would have to endure another hour of reprimands,_  Eren thought of that ludicrous, unlikely possibility as he straightened his body and re-adjusted his mask. His annoyance seemed to like ghosting inside him for the whole night today. “I’m sorr—”

Eren stopped his mouth from moving. It was rather that he was  _forced_  to. Not physically but… mentally.

The sharp grey eyes illuminating under the chandelier light beamed through Eren’s skull like razors, a black mask with a red dragon imprint was the first thing that had caught Eren’s eyes.

The man watched Eren with a blank expression, dark brown hair partly slicked to the side and behind. He looked like mid 30 or early 40. Eren’s breath felt like frozen, tightening in his lungs. Inwardly, he exploded as if ice was crushing inside. The cool and collected and chilling aura coming from the man did things to Eren he wouldn’t ever admit out loud of desiring.

Get a hold of yourself, Yeager, what the fuck?!

“Pardon. I didn’t look where I was going.” Eren’s life ended here and now.

_How could a mere voice and a half-masked face turn me on so much?!_

Eren was stuck between stuttering silent syllabes and closing and opening his mouth like an idiot.

“Are… you okay?” the stranger questioned, honestly concerned. And Eren mentally facepalmed because he made someone – he would like to get laid by – worry for nothing.

“Yeah, sure. I’m alright.”  _I don’t know who you are, but fucking take me._  He prayed that his currently spinning mind didn’t make him say it out loud. Taken from the man’s unaltered expression, he hadn’t.

There it was again, hitting Eren like a brick. His original plan of wanting to get fucked tonight showed up once more.

And Eren didn’t know what to do.

_You won’t see him ever again._

_You don’t have anything to lose, Yeager._

_What the fuck, only half a minute has passed with him, I can’t do fucking anything!_

Eren became frustrated, indecisive, desperate. Sometimes his wild teenager hormones wouldn’t bring only good. Not when you yearned for someone who could be the same age as your own father.

Fuck, why did his parents bring him along, of course Eren would have to deal with frustration of all kinds. He should have known it.

That masked man, neatly and well dressed, had potentials. The kind of potentials Eren was most eager of. Eren didn’t realize he was biting his lips.

“That’s good then,” Eren flinched, surprised, from the stroke on his forearm. “I didn’t want to traumatize a young man like you because of a bump. Please enjoy your stay here.”

_I can’t, if you don’t stay with me. Distract me. Ram your cock into my ass, bitch, I want you._

Eren didn’t have time to scold himself for having these thoughts. Not when the stranger’s eyes would linger on Eren all the while as he walked away, smirking right before he disappeared into the mass of people.

And all the while Eren could only follow his gaze, like paralyzed, confused at first, but surely taking some liking to it. Too bad the fun ended all too soon.

He thought.

Because there popped up moments where Eren saw the mysterious stranger again, always discreetly not so discreetly passing by within Eren’s eyesight. Whenever Eren sensed a feeling of being surveilled, he would look around and miss the man’s gaze by seconds. That gaze that flared up more fiercely under a shady mask.

Eren guessed the man was playing a game with him, but he couldn’t really place a finger on what game it was. He hoped for one thing, certainly, but he didn’t know what to do or how to make it happen.

When he stood at the buffet the second time tonight, though, the person he desired halted next to him, openly, and took a glass of Bourbon.

“Nice to see you again.” he said lightly, smirk wrinkling up around the rim of his glass.

“Mhm.” Eren hummed, couldn’t quite explain how he managed to stay this calm and still faced forward.

“I felt like gazes were on me more than once—the past hour.” So that was the game he was playing, huh? The amusement in his voice was unmistakable.

There was no reason for Eren not to play along. His parents’ words long forgotten, he said, “Oh, yeah, sorry. I tend to do that when I’m being watched.”

“Oh.” The man took another sip. “Who is watching you?” How was it possible for words being so alluring in the midst of a ball, Eren wondered.

Not that he gave that much thought of course, because his mind had calculated plans that led to elsewhere. “Listen,” he whispered, eyes narrowed and dulated, “I checked. There is a room that doesn’t look like having been used since forever. So…”

The elder, elegantly handsome man nodded to Eren and smiled. “Very well.”

~~~

“Mmh, oh, fuck!” Eren was on edge. Literally. Being fucked on a very old-looking table that creaked and mixed with Eren’s slutty and abudant moans weren’t best conditions, but as long as he would receive that man’s dick he was fine.

Fine in many senses. Fine from satisfaction. Fine from fulfillment. Fine from pleasure.

It felt so good.

Eren’s clothes had been minimalised to his white dress shirt draping his body only, even if scarcely, while the other was still fully dressed in his meticulous suit, only his crotch exposed.

And that said crotch owned a big and highly satisfying dick that Eren gradually craved as he was repeatedly thrust by it.

Eren had his head lolled back at first, looked down on himself then, dwelling on the sight of his own cock whipping from the aggressive but lust-inducing thrusts, spread his legs wider as he jerked his hips and saw him right in the eyes last but not least.

Eren gripped the hem of his shirt. “Harder. More. Shit, go harder on me. Wreck me. I want more. Fuck, this feels too amazing.” He rolled his eyes back as his throat got sore from all the cries of pleasure and guttural moans. He imagined the red dragon from the mask burning under the blackness he was momentarily surrounded with. So good.

“You like how a stranger is fucking your ass raw, huh?”

“I love it, oh my fucking god. Yes, right there. Fuck me more.” Eren crossed his ankles behind the man’s back and received every thrust in its full ferocity. His thighs were grabbed tightly, bruised by fingernails and he fell into a viciousness of quicker poundings.

“God, what am I even doing? You’re probably still underage. I’m basically comitting a crime right now.” The man huffed out a laughter and a grunt, going rougher on Eren despite of his wary words.

“I don’t care. I don’t care how old you are. Just lemme have this—” Eren cried out, breath hitching the second his prostate had experienced the most ruthless pounding ever.

Eren’s eyes glazed a sheen of wetness, his mask discarded only God knew where to, mouth dropped open and drooling.

He loved how senselessly he was fucked.

The sex he wanted. The sex he needed. The sex he got.

“Take off your mask, ngh, too. It wouldn’t stop making my mind crazy.” Eren slurred out, reaching for the man’s face.

“No, I won’t.” He took Eren’s hand and shifted his palm to the side. “Leaving it on sounds better, I think.”

“Fuck,” Not thinking about it anymore, Eren went back to limply laying on his back as he was pounded on the table. Orgasm swelling in his cock, he came not much later with a loud groan and body writhing under the man’s final thrusts.

He breathed out hard, chest curling to the shape of a blown balloon. He chuckled to himself, loving how thoroughly pleased he suddenly felt.

Yeah, he should have found someone to get fucked by earlier—much earlier. Despite of the long wait, he couldn’t deny that this man had done a great job.

Said man had already pulled away and was readjusting his own clothes. His eyes layed on Eren’s still spread body as the boy raised his head to give him a cheeky grin, saliva making his lips glossy.

He surely looked like someone who just had a good fuck.

The older guy huffed through his nose, faintly shaking his head. He stepped up to Eren again, fixating his gaze on Eren’s messy face. With his legs spread wide, oozing come, the man pinched a finger inside Eren without a warning, causing Eren to yelp and close his legs on reflex.

“Keep your legs at stance, that’s impolite.” he rasped with much amusement.

Eren growled and squirmed, smirking. “Funny how it had been you telling me to open my legs wide for you a few minutes ago.”

The man combed his fingers through his hair once, fixing his appearance as much as was possible. “This was some fun, indeed, young boy. Enjoy the rest of your stay.”

And with nothing more, he left. Eren had remained in the room, on the worn-out table, for a little while longer before he thought it a better idea to dress himself back again as well and join the other guests if he didn’t want his parents to become too suspicious for his sudden and long absence.

 _Rejunevated_  and driven by more briskness, Eren literally shimmied through the halls, own expression beaming with brisk energy, showing off his talkative side now, keeping discretion. He had soon found his parents again, and sticked to them from then on. They would probably leave later, it was only a matter of time. Of course, Carla was astonished by Eren’s sudden mood swing to the positive, but instead of inquiring by asking many questions, she embraced her son’s high spirits gratefully.

“Where is dad?” Eren said when he noticed that his father had indeed left them alone to do whatever. If he wasn’t here with them yet, then that would mean their departure would still take a while more. Eren told himself not to mind it too much. He didn’t have to get moody again because of it and especially not after his night had been sweetened anyway.

“Oh, there he is.” Carla cheered.

Grisha wave at them shortly. “Yeah. I met a good friend of mine and I would like to introduce them to you two.”

Eren was hidden behind Carla, not spotting his father nor the person he had brought along. When he came to sight with them, however, he froze in place. Eyebrows raising, mouth forming the word “fuck”, an internal scream howling in his throat.

Of all the men there had been here, Eren had to…

_fuck his father’s friend!_

When said friend spotted Eren in return, there was a little devilish smirk curling up.

Oh what a lovely coincidence, he must have probably been thinking.

Grisha introduced him, “Carla, this is Eren Kruger. Eren, Mr Kruger; who happens to have the same name as you.” Grisha smiled genuinely. Eren only nodded stiffly.

Eren Kruger shook Carla’s hand first and exchanged some words with her. Then, he held his open hand towards Eren. His eyes glinted through his eerie mask.

He imitated Grisha’s innocent smile. “Hello,  _Eren_. Nice to meet you.”

The night would still hold some fun, Eren concluded.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the first one to ever publish a Eren Kruger/Eren Yeager fic on ao3, yay!! ^^ 
> 
> my tumblr is [pinkheichou](http://www.pinkheichou.tumblr.com)


End file.
